<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Faithful Servant by Islandboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190199">Her Faithful Servant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandboy/pseuds/Islandboy'>Islandboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Servant Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandboy/pseuds/Islandboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before becoming the Goetia's family servant, you and the daughter, Octavia, have been good friends for many years. And one day, when you see her in tears after another one of Stolas's and Stella's arguments, it's up to you to help her in her time of need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octavia Goetia &amp; Reader, Octavia Goetia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working for the Goetia family was definitely a mixed bag.</p><p>Sure, they paid handsomely, and it was an honor to serve such a royal family. Just being in their presence was enough of a reward for you, at first. But behind closed doors when the public wasn’t watching, the family structure in this household was less than ideal.</p><p>Constant arguments between Prince Stolas and Princess Stella resulted in some property being destroyed that you or the other servants would need to pick up. The fighting had become more and more frequent- about what you were never sure. You did your best to tune them out whenever they were heated, but it was hard to ignore their screaming after enough times of hearing it.</p><p>From what they had said in between various insults at each other, it sounded as though Prince Stolas might have been engaged in an affair with some random imp. It wasn’t too surprising to you: you could tell their relationship had always been a bit strained, so you guessed that their marriage probably was never that strong, to begin with.</p><p>And right now, you could hear them going at it once again. Princess Stella was currently using… colorful language directed at Prince Stolas. “You let that goddamn imp into our estate again?! What in the ever-loving <em>fuck</em> is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Via, please,” Prince Stolas says in an attempt to calm his wife. “I know you’re angry, but please just stop yelling- not for my sake, but for Tav-“</p><p>“Stop yelling?! I have every right to yell, you ungrateful shit! I’ve worked tirelessly to keep our family name intact! And it wouldn’t be so difficult if you weren’t spending your time sleeping around with any random imp that offers his cock to you!”</p><p>Again, enraged at the idea that he would sleep with an imp- in their shared bed, apparently. Distasteful words were slung at the prince until finally, he had snapped as well.</p><p>“That’s all it’s ever about, isn’t it?! Our name! Nothing else matters do you, does it?! Not our family. Not your own daughter! No one else matters as long as the name is upheld!”</p><p>“Family? You call this a family?! What sort of man cheats on his own wife, then believes he knows what it means to care for his family?! You’re a fucking joke, you twat!”</p><p>“And you’re an uncaring bitch that never worries about anyone but herself-“</p><p>The sound of a vase shattering is enough to shut him up momentarily, allowing Princess Stella to continue speaking.</p><p>You tune them out, believing you’ve heard enough. It wasn’t your business, anyway. Sighing, you run off to the supply room in the servant’s quarters to gather the material you would need. Vacuum, broom &amp; dustpan, and carpet cleaner. You had picked up enough of these thrown vases to know exactly how to remove any trace of these messes.</p><p>Returning to the mess, you begin with moving the flowers and placing them in one of the unbroken vases that littered the walkway. The easiest task of the process completed, you move onto the hardest: picking up the broken shards of the vase. The broken porcelain was always the worst part because of the risk of cutting yourself, but fortunately, you picked it up unscathed. Next was to sweep away the dirt. The task itself was simple enough, but seeing all the remaining dirt stuck in the carpet reminded you of the most tedious step: vacuuming and scrubbing the dirt.</p><p>While you sweep up the remaining specks of dirt with the broom, the argument persists. More shouting about the prince’s damage to their name and about the princess’s lack of concern for him and their daughter. You do your best to ignore their words, but it’s hard when they both scream at the top of their lungs.</p><p>But while they fight on, you spot someone leaving the kitchen where those two were arguing. The person in this estate you felt closest to:</p><p>Lady Octavia.</p><p>You had known Lady Octavia for years. Even before serving her family, you two had been good friends since you were both young. After enough times of coming to her manor to spend time together, her parents ended up taking a liking to you. She was able to convince them to let you work for them so that the two of you could hang out more (and so you could get paid while doing it). Even though most of your time is spent serving Prince Stolas and Princess Stella, you were still able to have plenty of time to be with Lady Octavia. Out of all of the reasons to work here, being around her was the best of them.</p><p>So, when you see her running off from the argument while desperately wiping her eyes, you immediately worry for her. You conclude that whatever was troubling Her Majesty was far more of an issue than cleaning the remaining dirt in the carpet. So, making sure no one sees you abandon your job, you leave the mess behind in pursuit of her.</p><p>You scurry down the hall you saw her run, unsure of exactly where she would go. Your first guess was her bedroom, where she could lock herself away from the outside world. You rush to her room in the hopes of finding her.</p><p>Standing in front of her door, you quietly listen for any sign that she may be in there. You don’t have to wait for long as you hear the muffled sobs of the room's owner. It sounds as if her face is buried in her pillows, but it wasn’t enough to silence her cries.</p><p>You knock on her door. “Your Majesty?”</p><p>The sniffling stops, and you hear the creak of her bedsprings as she stands up to answer the door. She opens it, looking down to find you standing there. She’s once again dressed in her typical informal appearance: unkempt hair and a casual pink shirt with a black jacket, along with her unusual tiara-beanie combination on her head. There was one distinct difference, however- her facial expression. Instead of the normal apathetic appearance she normally wears, you see her eyes were puffy and notice wet trails streaming down the feathers on her face, clear indications that she was sobbing.</p><p>“What do you want?” she asks, wiping her eyes with her hand.</p><p>“I apologize, Your Majesty, but I couldn’t help but notice-“</p><p>“I… I told you to stop calling me that,” she interrupts.</p><p>“I know you did, but your mother gets particularly crossed if I don’t address the royal family properly.” You made that mistake enough times when you first began working at this estate. Neither the prince nor his daughter seemed to care if you referred to them by name. But Princess Stella, on the other hand, was far more strict when it came to addressing her and her family. Always quick to correct you if you ever called His Highness ‘Stolas’ or Her Majesty ‘Octavia’. In order to avoid further conflict, you made sure to always use titles whenever Princess Stella was around, which naturally led to you using them even if she wasn’t there.</p><p>“I don’t care what my mom says,” Her Majesty says. “When she isn’t here, call me ‘Octavia’.”</p><p>“My apologies. It was not my intention to-“</p><p>“And drop the formal talk, too. I know you hate it as much as I do.”</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. Serving for the royal family, another expectation was a more formal diction than what you “normal commoners” were used to. It was kind of a heavy adjustment to get used to (and you might have spent a few nights looking in the thesaurus to find synonyms for common words), but again, you learned to deal with it.</p><p>But with Octavia, she never enjoyed the formal treatment she was forced to grow accustomed to as a member of the royal family. She preferred the days when you weren’t forced to act so formally around her. Back when you didn’t treat her like royalty, but rather, as just a normal person.</p><p>As a friend…</p><p>You take this as an opportunity to speak more to her. “How about a deal?” you offer. “I will stop using this <em>elegant vernacular</em>,” you emphasize with an extra snobbish accent, “if you agree to discuss what is troubling you.”</p><p>She briefly chuckles at your joke before considering your offer. She’s always been very reserved about her problems: both to you and to her family. You honestly thought she would’ve already shut the door in your face for asking her to talk, but if she’s seriously considering it, then this must really be eating away at her.</p><p>Finally, she gives you an answer. “Alright, fine. I’ll talk. But not here. Not so close to…” she nods her head towards the fighting.</p><p>“Okay then,” you agree, finally talking like normal again. “So, where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“Come with me,” she exits her room, grabbing your hand to lead you to a new location. As you moved, you could hear the ongoing argument slowly begin to fade the further you went. From the sound of it, they weren’t anywhere near done, so you probably wouldn’t be staying in the manor to have this talk.</p><p>She leads you to the back door of the mansion- right where the family’s garden resided. You both step outside, shutting the door behind you to finally escape the noise of their fighting.</p><p>Starting the conversation back up, you say, “It’s a nice day out today, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Really? Is talking about the weather the first thing that comes to mind?” she jokingly asks.</p><p>You laugh. “I guess so. But I doubt you don’t want to talk about the weather, do you?”</p><p>“No. No, it isn’t…”</p><p>“Come on. Let’s sit down.” The two of you walk to the table in the center of the garden, perching yourselves on the seats.</p><p>“So, even though I have a pretty good guess as to what’s wrong,” you start, “tell me what you’re feeling right now.”</p><p>She sighs, collecting her thoughts so she can properly express them to you. “I just want to know why my dad would cheat on my mom,” she tells you. “And I... I think that… I’m afraid that part of it might be because of me. Like… maybe I wasn’t good enough of a daughter for him, and now, he wants to start a new family.” Tears begin to roll down her cheeks again. “And he’ll just… run away with that imp he loves so much. Run somewhere where… w-where I’ll never see him again…”</p><p>You hold her shoulder to try and comfort her. “Octavia. Whatever the reason he had for cheating, I’m sure it’s not at all your fault,” you console. “I’ve worked for him for long enough to know how much he cares about you. You’re the most important person in his life. He loves you more than anyone else in Hell- more than himself, even.”</p><p>“But why can’t he love my mom, too?!” she asks. “What’s the point of him only loving me if the two of them can’t find it in them to do the same for one another?! They can’t even stand being in the same room anymore without a fight breaking loose!”</p><p>You gently stroke her back as she begins losing her composure. “I know, it’s completely messed up. You don’t deserve to be put in the middle of all of this. It’s not fair to you. None of this is. You can’t blame yourself for any of this.”</p><p>She doesn’t look convinced by your words. “I just…” she pauses, hiding her face from you again. “I feel so trapped in my own house. It feels like… like my own personal Hell. I just wish things were like they used to be. When my parents weren’t fighting all the time. When my dad still loved my mom. When… when we used to be a family.”</p><p>You… you really don’t know what to say. How do you tell someone that their parents don’t love each other anymore? How does anyone deal with that when they still live under the same roof? It was no wonder why she always locked herself up in her room: if she couldn’t even look to her own family for comfort, where else could she go?</p><p>“…I don’t have the answers, honestly,” you tell her. “I don’t know why your dad would cheat on your mom or when they’ll finally stop arguing. I can’t tell you that things will get better between them or they’ll be able to fix their relationship. Really, whatever happens between the two of them is out of our control.”</p><p>Well, if she couldn't turn to her family for comfort, then there was still one other person she could always go to for help. Someone she’s known for years. Someone that was always a friend. Someone who’d do whatever it took to make her happy.</p><p>You let her know that person is there for her.</p><p>“Just know that no matter what happens between them- no matter how long they’ll go on like this. No matter how long it keeps hurting you,” you grasp her hands to get her to look you in the eyes. “Know that I will <em>always</em> be there to help in any way I can. If you just need someone to vent to, never be afraid to talk to me. If you need a distraction from the world, I’ll do anything you need. You’re so important to me, and I’m sorry you’re hurting so much.” You feel yourself start to tear up. “I… you’re…. you’re really important to me. Seeing you like this- so miserable and unhappy- it breaks my heart. So, if nothing else, know that I’ll be here whenever you need me. I-I know that’s pretty vague and it’s not much to offer, but-”</p><p>“No, that…” she interrupts, looking at you once again. “…that makes me feel… a lot better. Really. Thank you.”</p><p>You smile, wiping away some of your own tears that had unknowingly fallen. “Of course.”</p><p>The two of you sit in silence, letting your eyes wander around the garden. Despite the luscious greenery all around, it just didn’t feel right being here. Maybe it was just because you were still on the property of the mansion, which was the last place either of you two wanted to be, but whatever the reason, it wasn’t as comforting as Octavia had anticipated. Even though she still wasn’t <em>in </em>the mansion, just being so close to the conflict was still putting a damper on her spirits.</p><p>You follow through with your promise to do anything for her, thinking of ideas to make her feel better again. If being trapped behind the gates of this household was upsetting her, then...</p><p>“I have an idea,” you tell her.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“If you really feel like you’re trapped in this house, then why don’t we go away for a bit?”</p><p>She dismisses the idea. “Mom and Dad would never allow me to go with only you as company.”</p><p>“Well then, we just won’t tell them,” you say with a grin.</p><p>She chuckles again. “They’ll kill you if they find out you basically kidnapped me.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” you concede. She… probably wasn’t kidding about that; her parents could be <em>very </em>protective of their daughter. “But I won’t tell if you won’t.”</p><p>“Heh. I wouldn’t tell, of course. But still, I’m not sure…”</p><p>“Just for a little bit. Enough time to try to clear your head of everything happening here and just… escape for a day,” you say to try and convince her.</p><p>Although she initially looked hesitant to your idea, you could see her face soon change, giving you a smile of approval for your plan.</p><p>“I’d… I’d like that. A lot.”</p><p>“Then let’s get going.” You give her your hand to help her stand. Once she’s up, you run while still holding onto her, making her nearly fall as she stumbles to catch your speed.</p><p>She laughs at your haste. That bright laugh that she so rarely ever let out anymore. Having been so buried under years of sadness and depression, that bit of happiness was enough to tell you to keep going, regardless of the consequences that may arise.</p><p>After all, it was your duty to serve the Goetia family: that included any requests Her Majesty gave you.</p><p>And if a day away from the chaos in her own home is what she wanted, then it was your job to fulfill her request.</p><p>Both as her servant…</p><p>And… as her friend…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*<strong>RING*</strong></em>
</p><p>Octavia’s phone goes off once again. The phone continues reading, Octavia not even pulling out her phone to see who was calling. Not that she didn’t already know who it was.</p><p>“So, is that the 15<sup>th</sup> or 16<sup>th</sup> time he’s called you in the last hour?” you ask Octavia.</p><p>“I think we’re well past 20 times, honestly,” she corrects. “My dad is persistent if nothing else.”</p><p>“And I’m guessing he’s really worried? Are you sure you don’t want to at least text him that you’re okay?”</p><p>“Nope,” she simply answers as the phone finally stops ringing. “Let him worry. It’s the least he deserves.”</p><p>Even though you felt bad for making her father worry, you know she wouldn’t budge about talking to him. “Alright, if you say so.” If she didn’t want to talk to him, you wouldn’t force her to. After all, it was her day to escape from all of that.</p><p>That’s why the two of you decided to go to her favorite mall. Walking around the stores and casually browsing the various items each one held. Currently, you were at her favorite store in the mall: the taxidermy shop. She always enjoyed seeing the weird animals the store had on display- from your standard stuffed dog to a four-eyed raccoon with antlers.</p><p>She holds the glass-encased raccoon up to you. “Isn’t this one cool?!”</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah, sure,” you answer. You… didn’t see the appeal of the place, honestly. Being stared down by all these stuffed, dead animals creeped you out to no end. But, if nothing else, Octavia was really enjoying herself. So, you were willing to bear the feeling of being watched.</p><p>…At least until the two of you were in the back of the shop. Octavia had insisted that the coolest animals were hidden away in a private section so only a few people could see them. Octavia, the princess she was, was one of the select few that could go into the secret area, and you, as her plus one, were <strike>un</strike>lucky enough to join her.</p><p>In the hidden away section, they displayed the latest “projects” that were only recently finished. Some even more horrifying than the ones seen up in the front, such as a hellhound that looked as though it were torn in half before dying, bloody red stitching going across its stomach. But what broke your will to stay was seeing the unfinished works in progress that weren’t completely sewn together.</p><p>Seeing the… the hollowed inside of some… some lamb-looking thing, and its still horrified face… probably of its last painful moments of being alive…</p><p>… <em>That</em> crossed the line for you. Before you could let yourself get too sick, you quickly come up with an excuse to get out of there.</p><p>“H-Hey, so I’m kind of getting hungry. How about you and I go get milkshakes?”</p><p>“Hmm… Yeah, I could go for one right now,” she agrees. As she turns towards the exit, you sigh in relief, finally being able to get out of that store. Once you were out, the two of you made your way to a diner in the mall.</p><p>Fortunately for the both of you, there were only a few other patrons in the restaurant, so you two wouldn’t be bothered while you ate. The two of you find a booth to sit at, browsing the menu to see what you’d want to get. You both decide to just keep it simple and only get some shakes. Even though you insisted on paying for yourself, she beat you to the punch, pulling out her card to pay for the both of you.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she dismisses before you even have a chance to protest. You don’t argue with her, knowing it’d be a losing battle, and the server goes to the back to prepare your shakes.</p><p>As you two sit there and wait, you start up a conversation to pass the time. “Did you see that post Angel Dust made on Voxtagram?”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“It was that one he was drinking a milkshake in. He and some cat demon were on a date, it looked like. And they went to this exact diner together. He even brought his pet pig with him.”</p><p>“Really? The porn star, Angel Dust, chose this diner of all places to take someone out to?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I thought. But being in this place- I kinda get it. I’m sure famous people like that don’t always want the best, most expensive stuff. Maybe they just want to try and feel like a normal person for once, and something as simple as this diner is enough to feel that way. Maybe you can kind of get that sentiment?” you suggest.</p><p>“Me? What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I mean, I’m sure there are perks to being royalty, but do you ever get sick of it?” you question.</p><p>“I… yeah, actually,” she answers. “I don’t even want to be royalty anymore. I don’t want to rule Hell one day or anything like that. I hear all the hassle my parents deal with, and I know I don’t want to live like that. I just want a simple life with a simple family where I can feel… normal, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s why Angel would go somewhere like this for a date. Not too formal to be flashy, not too cheap to be lazy. A comfy, homey atmosphere. I wouldn’t mind bringing someone here for a date, would you?” you ask, your eyes wandering around the small diner.</p><p>“Wait, so…” she blushes. “is the reason you brought this up because… what we’re doing now is some kind of date?”</p><p>“W-What?! N-No!” you quickly answer, trying and failing to hide your blushing face. “I… I just thought it was kinda cool that a big-wig celebrity would come here to eat.”</p><p>“Right, right. Sorry I-I guess I misread the situation there.”</p><p>“No, don’t be sorry,” you tell her. “I can…I see how you might think that.”</p><p>As the two of you are left flustered messes, the server finally brings over your shakes. You both give them a passive “thanks,” neither of you recovered from that last conversation topic.</p><p>What a crazy idea. Funny even. Her going on a date with you out of everyone in Hell. Just some average person- her servant of all people- being on a date with a literal princess.</p><p>…It was a stupid thought. There’s… There’s no way she’d want that…</p><p>…</p><p>…Right?</p><p>*<strong><em>RING*</em></strong></p><p>You’re interrupted from your thoughts by a phone ringing again. This time, however, it’s coming from your own phone. Looking down at the screen, you see the name “Prince Stolas” as the caller.</p><p>“Oh look, your dad’s calling me, now.”</p><p>“Are you gonna answer?”</p><p>“Yeah. Unlike you, he might actually get rid of me if I don’t pick up.”</p><p>She lets out an agitated sigh. “Fine. Just don’t tell him I’m here if he asks.”</p><p>You wink at her. “You got it.”</p><p>You accept the call, putting it on speaker to let Octavia hear him, too. Even if she didn’t want to talk to her dad, she should at least hear him.</p><p>You return to your professional voice to speak to Stolas. “Good afternoon, Your-“</p><p>“Where are you?!” he shouts into the phone, making you almost drop it.</p><p>“I-I beg your pardon, Your Highness?”</p><p>“I know I saw you around the manor this morning! Where did you go?!”</p><p>“M-My apologies, Your Highness, I needed to go home early. A… a situation arose that I needed to tend to.”</p><p>“Normally, I would be fine with you taking a half-day, but today, I need every member of our staff!”</p><p>“Why? Did something happen?”</p><p>“It’s Via! She’s nowhere to be found!” he explains. “We’ve searched this manor top to bottom, but no one can find her! We think she might’ve been kidnapped!”</p><p>“Calm down, Your Highness. It’s bad to assume the worst. Perhaps she just ran off on her own,” you suggest.</p><p>“Still, that means she’s out in the city unprotected! Who knows the type of creeps that may be hunting for her?!”</p><p>It’s obvious how panicked he was from his tone. The fear of not knowing where his beloved daughter was must’ve been horrible for him to endure. As bad as you felt for keeping him in the dark, you knew Octavia wouldn’t be happy if you outed her now. And since you’d promised her that you would do what you could to help her, you choose to keep her secret from him.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll look around to see if I can find her anywhere,” you say, continuing to play dumb.</p><p>“Good. And as an extra incentive, the person who finds her and returns her back to us will be greatly rewarded.”</p><p>Before you can acknowledge him, Octavia whispers to you. “Ask him what the reward is.”</p><p>You nod your head before complying. “If I may ask, what’s the reward for returning her?”</p><p>“Money, of course! I’m surprised you haven’t heard about any of this. I made sure this was all broadcast across the news.”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Octavia checks her phone to see what the news says. Sure enough, when she looked up her own name, many breaking news stories appeared about how the princess had disappeared and how Stolas would pay handsomely for finding her. Octavia didn’t look so happy about the reward, for whatever reason. In fact, she looked angry enough to crush her phone as she was scrolling.</p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to see,” you explain to Stolas. “As I said, I’ve been busy with a situation here.”</p><p>“We’ll make yourself busy with this!”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.” You were tempted to leave it at that, but you felt like you should say a bit more. Just something to try and calm him down a bit. “But if you don’t mind me saying, I don’t think you should panic too much about-“</p><p>“I don’t care what you think! You get your ass out there and find her or you’re <strong>fired</strong>!” he screams.</p><p>You’re taken aback by his sudden threat, starting to get a bit panicked by his uncharacteristically furious tone. “Sir, p-please, calm down. I-“</p><p>“I won’t hesitate to throw you or anyone else out if you aren’t going to help! She is the most important thing in my life, and I need everyone out there looking for her. So, whatever you were busy with before, drop it and start searching! Do I make myself clear?!”</p><p>You were about to say yes until Octavia speaks up. “Ugh, that’s it! Give me the phone!” she suddenly shouts.</p><p>“W-What?” But before you can get an answer, she snatches it from your hands.</p><p>“Dad, it’s me.”</p><p>His tone completely changes to a much more cheerful one. “Via! Oh, thank the stars! I’m so relieved to hear your voic-“</p><p>“Shut up!” she orders.</p><p>Even though you couldn’t see him, you could tell he was taken aback by that. “O-Octavia! That’s no way to speak to your father! Listen to me, young lady, your mother and I have been worried sick, so you will return home right now or else-“</p><p>“No! I’ve heard you speak plenty, already. Now, it’s time for you to listen to me!” she snaps. “For <em>years, </em>I’ve had to sit by and listen to you and Mom argue about you cheating on her. Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep from hearing you two fight?! I bet you never thought about that when you let those imps fuck you, huh?”</p><p>Stolas is nearly left speechless at her sudden outburst. “V-Via, please, I never wanted to hurt you-“</p><p>“You never cared. You never cared about how miserable I was. How much I hated having to wake up and listen to you and Mom go at it every morning. How much it hurt to hear you and some random imp fucking every night. How much it hurt to know that you never loved her. But you know who did?” she looks you in the eyes before telling him. “It was (Y/N). I finally felt free for once in my life. They’ve given me one of the best days I’ve had in years. A day where I didn’t have to deal with your and Mom’s bullshit. Where I didn’t have to be constantly escorted by you or one of the guards. Today, I got to feel like a normal demon for once in my life. And it’s all thanks to them that I got to live free for one day of my life. So how <em>dare </em>you yell at them like that and threaten to fire them?!”</p><p>“I… I didn’t know that-“</p><p>“I won’t let you treat my best friend like that! When we come back, you’d better apologize to (Y/N) for the way you treated them, or I will <em>never </em>speak to you again. Do you understand?”</p><p>Even though you couldn’t see his face, you could tell the prince was in tears from how his daughter was yelling at her. “…Yes. I will apologize to them when I see them, again.”</p><p>“Good. Now, we’re going to enjoy the rest of the day out. Don’t bother calling either of us again. And cancel that reward for bringing me in. Because I am <em>not </em>coming back until <em>I </em>decide to do so!”</p><p>With that, she hangs up.</p><p>“…Wow.” It’s the only word you can think to say to that exchange. “Are, uh… you good?”</p><p>“Never been better,” she answers, handing you your phone back.</p><p>“Thanks, by the way,” you say, “for sticking up for me. I honestly don’t think anyone’s ever defended me like that before. It means a lot to me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? That’s what friends do, right?” she asks.</p><p>“It is, but still, what’ll happen to you? Do you think he’ll punish you for it?”</p><p>“Who cares? He was acting like a dick to you, and I won’t let him do that,” she explains. “He may ground me or scold me about it later, but he said he would get rid of you. There’s no way I would let that happen.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Octavia. But still, you don’t have to risk getting into trouble with him for me.”</p><p>“Like I said: I don’t care what he’d do to me. At this point, I’m not even sure if I ever want to go back.”</p><p>Although she’s frustrated with him, you shouldn’t let her think things like that if you can avoid it. Even if she wasn’t happy, you knew she still loved her parents. “Hey, you don’t mean that. Even with all of his problems going on, he still really cares about you. I’m sure the only reason he is because he's afraid of you getting hurt.”</p><p>She rubs her hands on her forehead, trying to straighten out her thoughts. “You’re right. I know I’ll go home eventually. But I just can’t deal with him right now. He can just be too much sometimes. Like how he put out a reward to find me! As if I’m just some lost pet to him,” she complains.</p><p>“You kidding me? I’m surprised he didn’t offer more. He’d give up his whole mansion if it meant you were safe.”</p><p>“You’re probably not wrong about that,” she says. “What do you think a fair price to bring me back would be?”</p><p>The question surprises you, and you can’t think of a number to give her. “That’s kinda hard to answer. I wouldn’t really know how to put a price on something like that.”</p><p>“Well, let me ask you this: if you get that reward for bringing me home, would you do it?”</p><p>You weren’t sure why she was pushing so much about this. Was she actually afraid you’d take that money if it meant giving her up? You obviously knew you wouldn’t, but it seemed like she was still afraid of that happening.</p><p>You didn’t think a direct “no” would convince her that easily. But there had to be a way to let her know that you thought it was a ridiculous idea.</p><p>So, you decide to mess with her for a bit. “Hate to break it to ya princess, but I think you mean to say ‘when’ I get that reward.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>You let out an overly dramatic sigh. “Well, I guess the jig is up. This was all part of my master plan to get that money,” you say, sarcasm evident in your voice.</p><p>She plays along. “Really now? You made me run away from our house and took me to the mall knowing my dad would call you?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And you knew that he would be offering a large reward for finding me and bringing me back?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And you were going to drag me back to the castle to collect that money?”</p><p>“Yep. Got the potato-sack ready to drag you and everything.”</p><p>“Wow, you were really prepared for this,” she compliments.</p><p>You chuckle. “Yeah, that was the plan the whole time. I was only ever in this for the money. Once I get it, it’s the last you’ll see of me,” you finish with a laugh.</p><p>But you laugh at your self-made scenario, you see Octavia wasn’t laughing like she was before. She was starting to look sadder again.</p><p>“Octavia? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“…Um,” she hesitates, “…what you said about… about ditching me… That was a joke… right?”</p><p>As soon as she asks that, your heart sinks at your own stupid mistakes. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, I was just kidding! Sorry, it… it wasn’t a funny joke,” you say.</p><p>‘You idiot!’ you mentally insult yourself. Why would you make a joke about leaving her when you knew she was afraid of being alone?! Why were you so stupid with your jokes?!</p><p>At least it seemed like your words were enough to reassure her. “Okay, just making sure. And… to be fair, most of your jokes aren’t funny.”</p><p>Seeing her feel better, you continue to try to keep up the brightened mood. “Hey, that’s not true! You laugh at my jokes all the time. You can’t say they’re not funny!”</p><p>“Yeah, I laugh because I feel bad for you, not because you’re funny.”</p><p>“Hey, pity laughs totally still count. The fact is you laugh at my material.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever makes you feel better,” she teases.</p><p>The two of you take a few minutes to enjoy your shakes without any conversation. It was a peaceful silence between you two, not at all awkward or uncomfortable. A silence that showed you were both content to just be in each other’s company. A calm moment that you could share to help forget all of the troubles of your lives and find peace away from the rest of the world.</p><p>You could definitely get used to more of these moments between the two of you.</p><p>But the silence could only last for so long. Without making eye contact with you, Octavia suddenly asks, “…So… do you remember earlier when we were talking about if this was a date or not?”</p><p>You choke on your drink a bit, clearing your throat before responding. “Y-yeah, I remember. What about it?”</p><p>“It’s just that…” she hesitates, “How do I say this? I wouldn’t mind- I’d like it if- no, not like that either. Ugh, I just can’t put it to words.”</p><p>“Octavia, it’s okay,” you say. “Just take a breath, collect your thoughts, and say it.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath in, composing her words before finally speaking again, her cheeks noticeably reddened with a blush. “Okay. What I’m trying to say is that… if you want to… then maybe we could… you know… call this a dat-“</p><p>“Excuse me.” An imp interrupts her as he stands next to where she’s sitting. “Are you actually Prince Stolas’s daughter?”</p><p>“Yeah? Why are you asking?”</p><p>“Huh. Well, this’ll be easier than I thought,” he says, turning to three imps that stood behind him. “Talk about getting rich quick.”</p><p>“If you’re trying to bring me back to my father, just stop now. I’m not going back yet,” she tells the imp.</p><p>He lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “Funny. I didn’t ask if you wanted to go back. But I’m telling you now that you are about to make us very rich imps.”</p><p>Before the situation can escalate further, you stand up, stepping in between him and Octavia. “Her Majesty has told you she won’t be going with you. I ask you to please leave now and-“</p><p>“And who are you supposed to be?”</p><p>“I’m Lady Octavia’s servant, and part of my duties is to keep her out of harm’s way. Now, I’ll tell you one more time. <em>Leave her alone</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t move from his spot, and neither do you. You stare each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move.</p><p>Finally, he speaks again. “Oh, I see. You’re just the princess’s <em>bitch</em>, aren’t you?” he taunts with a laugh, attempting to make you strike first.</p><p>You don’t let his insult phase you. “Call me whatever you wish. However, you won’t be laying a hand on Her Majesty.”</p><p>He seems to have gotten tired of this little game. He shoves you, attempting to push you out of the way. And since he made the first move, you’re free to fight back to protect both yourself and Her Majesty. You shove him back, pushing him into one of the nearby tables. His back crashes into the table, and in his daze, you take the chance to restrain him, pinning his arms above his head so he can’t fight back. He struggles, but your hold is too strong for him to free himself.</p><p>“Her Majesty told you to leave her alone. You will listen to her order.”</p><p>Before you can finish speaking to him, the three other imps he was with grab your arms in an attempt to get you off of their friend. Try as you might to fight back, the three of them pull you off of him, grabbing you and throwing you to the ground.</p><p>The imp on the table dusts himself off before roughly grabs Octavia’s arm, trying to pull her up from her booth. “Come on already! Your bitch over there’s already down for the count. We’re leaving, now-“</p><p>Before he could finish, Octavia stares him directly in his eyes. The imp freezes in place, his body unable to move as it quickly turns into stone. A pained expression on the imp before he’s entirely made of stone. She gently pushes him to the ground, and he shatters into rubble on impact.</p><p>She brings her attention to the other imps that were with him. “Would anyone else like to try bringing me home?”</p><p>The imps all look at each other, all in silent agreement of what the best choice was- run. They quickly bolt out of the diner, leaving the restaurant empty once again.</p><p>She hurries over to you, helping you back up to your feet. “Are you alright?!”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. But forget about me! How’d you learn to do that?!” you ask.</p><p>“Just something my dad taught me. He knew that creeps like him would be after me, so he wanted to show me a way to protect myself.”</p><p>“Well, it really came in handy now, didn’t it?” you say, watching as the employee swept up the pile of shattered stone on the floor.</p><p>“All of this for some reward. I don’t know why my dad thought it was a good idea to offer money to bring me back.”</p><p>“It’s because money’s a powerful motivator. I mean, for that kind of money, I’m sure I’d do some stupid things. Maybe nothing as stupid as messing with you, but you know.”</p><p>“Is that so?” she asks. “And what would you do with all of that money?” she asks.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If you really did bring me back and collect that money, what would you want to do with it?”</p><p>“Hmm, not sure,” you tell her before thinking of what you do. “I think I’d want to travel a bit. I want to see what else is out there. Staying in one ring of Hell gets kinda old after a while.”</p><p>“You’d want to travel?”</p><p>“I would, yeah. At least the chance to explore the world a bit. I haven’t really found that one place that I want to settle down. Maybe if I can see what else is out there, then I can find somewhere I’d want to call home. But I’m not sure how likely I am to find that kind of place anywhere in Hell,” you disappointedly tell her.</p><p>“Well, what if you could travel somewhere <em>outside </em>of Hell?”</p><p>Your eyes widen with delight. “That’d be amazing! I’d love to see what else the world has. Plus, there’s probably a ton of places better to live than here, right?”</p><p>“I’d imagine so. What if I told you I knew a way that we could go see Earth? Would you want to try it?”</p><p>“R-Really?” you ask. “You can really get to Earth?!”</p><p>“Well, I <em>think </em>I can. I’ll be honest, I’ve never done it before, but I’ve seen it be done,” she admits.</p><p>That didn’t waver your excitement, however. “I mean, if you think you can, then I’d absolutely love to try it!” you hopefully say.</p><p>It seems like your excitement for this idea has made her excited for it, as well. “Okay! Let’s do it!”</p><p>You have no idea how she’s able to go to the human world or why she suddenly had so much more energy than before, but you didn’t ask questions about it. All you cared about was being able to enjoy this day with her, no matter what it had in store for you.</p><p>While you follow her, you have to chance to look back on this day, and you realize why Octavia might’ve accidentally thought this was a date. First, you comforted her when she was really struggling. Then you take her away from her suffering for a few hours, bringing her to her favorite stores. Moving on to a nice “meal” together, including some rescuing from people trying to steal her back. And finally, finishing the day with traveling to Earth- something you thought you’d never in your life have the opportunity to do.</p><p>It’s easy to see how she might think this was a date.</p><p>You were starting to think so, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all. It's been a while, hasn't it?</p><p>I won't go into too many details, but life sort of hit hard these past few months, so all writing has sort of been on the back burner while other stuff was happening. I only recently found my spark to keep writing a few weeks ago, so sorry for the delay with everything.</p><p>I know most people following me are more interested in AHSTH, but this story has just been on my mind so much, and I really wanted to do a continuation of the first chapter. With that said, I do have one more chapter planned out for this one, so be on the lookout for that if you like this story.</p><p>Thanks for reading, everyone! I really appreciate the support and patience from you all! Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to be working on A Halo Sent to Hell and requests from Tumblr but then episode 2 of Helluva Boss came out and hit me in the feels :'D.</p><p>Seriously, though. Octavia became my favorite character in the show, so I wanted to write something involving comforting her about her parent's marriage issues. Because I just wanna give her a hug and help her, and maybe some of you do, too!</p><p>I might do a chapter 2 and 3 for this one if people seem to like it enough, so let me know what you think about this story!</p><p>Here's a link to my <a href="https://justice4all77.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you wanna check it out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>